


Wrapping

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: Dex comes homes to you in his shirt.





	Wrapping

Dex turned the key in the lock, opening the door to find the ceiling light off and a lit up tree in the corner. The scent of gingerbread met his nose, and while it wasn’t the usual smell he liked, it didn’t annoy him as much as he thought it would. His eyes moved to the kitchen, finding two mugs on the counter, both brightly coloured and in the shape of gingerbread people. It all  _should_  have surprised him, especially how overboard you had gone, but it didn’t, this was you all over. 

You wanted to make it up to him he hadn’t had a real Christmas, even though it wasn’t your fault. 

He could recall the night you were curled into him, sipping gently on a glass of wine as a Christmas scene came on the television. Your sofa was far comfier than his, and your home was much brighter than his but less roomy, things cluttered on shelves and photo frames on any available wall space. You groaned that you weren’t sure if you could have a tree this year, not with your recently purchased furniture, and Dex innocently told you he had never had one in his home at all. 

There was nothing to his comment, or so he had thought, but the look of horror on your face and in your eyes made him doubt himself twice over. You clutched your chest, your eyes filling with tears as you paused the film. _“You’ve never had a Christmas tree?”_

_“I’ve never had a Christmas, Y/N. Not really.”_

Dex had been aware of what you would plan several months later, you had even asked him if he would mind, knowing his dislike for disruption and change. But he hadn’t expected you to drag him to several shops, asking him what colours he liked and what kind of tree. Dex didn’t care, although he felt he should have, but the joy in your eyes as the cold pinked your nose made him want too. 

It seemed you had made many decisions by yourself, and he was so grateful you had. 

You didn’t look over at him, but he could see you were smiling even from where he was stood, kicking the door shut as he placed the paper bag of food on the side. You had threatened him with  _precisely_  this, but he hadn’t believed it could actually happen. Dex had never really experienced a Christmas, not like the ones people in his office talked about or ones depicted in films. He had never had someone to share the holiday with, never mind any reason to even celebrate it himself. 

Dex usually chose to work, something you politely asked him if he could refrain from. 

For a brief moment, he watched you place a bauble on a branch, as his hand found a hip, the other brushing over his face. He knew he  _didn’t_  deserve you, not when you did things like this; you always went overboard for him, wanting the best of the best. Dex should have been the one giving you that when you repetitively proved time and time again how wonderful you were. You thought of him whenever you could, even in the middle of the day when you saw something he might like, and Dex had never had that before, if ever. He was a  _priority_  to someone, something that was hard to get his head around at first; he had a rock, someone to lean on and someone for him to protect, who also wanted to be protected. Dex had felt frightened initially, worried he would lose you, be adrift without your guidance, but you proved time and time again that you were going nowhere.

Particularly when you did things like this. 

“I chose gold,” you spoke, slowly standing as your eyes continued to look over the tree. “ _Cliche_ , I know, but gold is associated with illumination, love, compassion, and  _courage_. Things I think describe  _you_  very well, Ben.” 

Your eyes looked over your shoulder, a mischevious glint to them he never wanted to shy away from. Dex, even with you a distance away from him, felt like your love enveloped him; he felt secure.

“Is that my shirt?” 

Slowly, you spun on the tips of your toes, your hands tugging down his shirt as he looked up and down your bare legs. “ _Maybe_?”

“Are you decorating my  _first_  ever Christmas tree, in  _my_  shirt, in my home…   _naked_?” 

You rolled your lips, eventually sticking out your bottom lip as you coyly shrugged.

“Y/N… are you naked under  _that_?” 

Pushing your hair from your shoulder, your feet descended down to the floorboards, crossing a leg in front of the other as you stared, saying nothing. Dex licked his lips, dropping his hand from his face to lean on the counter beside him.

Lifting your arms, you faked a yawn, letting his shirt move up your thighs to almost  _showing_  him the answer to his question. “Tradition states that there should be something to open underneath a tree, and since this is your first year, I thought we could do a practise run. But, I ran into a little problem.”

Snorting, Dex laughed. “Of  _course_ , you did.”

“You see, Ben, we don’t have wrapping paper. So I had to think outside of the box, and that outside was your shirt, wrapped around me,” you added innocently, although Dex didn’t buy it at all.

You stopped the shirt from rising before he could see too much, a smirk passing over your lips as you winked suggestively.

“Do you like the lights, Ben? They can  _twinkle_ ,” your eyes darkening as they looked over him. “They can slowly glow  _in_ , and out,” your tone far more suggestive. “They can even go off, leaving  _us_  in complete  _darkness_.”

Dex cleared his throat, smiling as he focused on the floor as his ears began to burn from embarrassment. He wasn’t used to you like this; he had been taken back by it the first time you spoke to him like this, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. You had always appeared so innocent, so pure, before then that it confused him for a moment before you sat on his lap.

“I am going to make an educated decision that you  _are_  naked under there,” Dex said, bringing his eyes back to you, noticing the pink hue on your cheeks as you fidgeted with the end of his shirt. 

Tilting your head, pulling the hair bobble from your hair as it fell down your shoulder, you pouted. “Is it a crime,  _Agent_?”

He chuckled under his breath, scratching the back of his head as he adjusted his position. “You’re flirting with me?”

Winking, you pointed at him. “Bingo,  _Benjamin_.”

“I  _hate_  it when you call me that.” 

Shrugging before unbuttoning one of the buttons, you grinned. “What are  _you_ going to do about  _it_?”

He could have answered, but Dex didn’t. Instead, he took the three strides to close the gap, and he wrapped his fingers around the back of your neck and crashed his lips to yours. The gasp from your lips, the feel of the cotton of his shirt and the bone of your hip, made him groan in the back of his throat. He pulled you close to him, your fingers clutching his arms.

“What does tradition say about the way you should unwrap gifts, Y/N?” Dex asked lowly, his lips tracing yours before moving to your jawline. “Do I have to take my time?” 

You gasped as his tongue traced under your earlobe. “God, no.”

“So I can  _rip_  the wrapping off?” Dex teased, his fingers grasping more of the cotton in his hands. He pulled his head back, staring into your wide, lustful, eyes. “This isn’t  _my_  favourite shirt…”

Your teeth bite gently on your bottom lip. “I  _know,_ so rip me free, Dex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
